1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal insulator in the form of a pipe coupling for inclusion in a liquid line through which liquid flows intermittently for the purpose of reducing heat loss through liquid in such line when liquid is not flowing through it.
2. Prior Art
A device intended to accomplish the same purpose as the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,411, issued Dec. 21, 1982. A representative situation is installation of the thermal insulator in the hot water line of a residence water system at a location adjacent to the water heater. The device of the present invention has substantial advantages over the liquid line thermal barrier disclosed in that patent with respect to adaptability and operation.